


Nine

by Reservefolder1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Attempt at Humor, Dimension Travel, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isekai, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Some Plot, Weird Plot Shit, another world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reservefolder1/pseuds/Reservefolder1
Summary: When I came too... I was alone on a boat in the middle of nowhere.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck & Original Character(s), Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Gon Freecs/Original Character(s), Gon Freecs/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_When I came too... I was alone on a boat in the middle of nowhere._   
_It was a familiar sight from a very strange perspective, almost as if I was there in person.... I thought I was having a weird dream, until I realised it wasn't._

* * *

"P-Please....!"  
I cower against the railing of a boat that was in the middle of nowhere "Leave me alone!"

I was being cornered by some creepy bullies.  
There was only two of them but the way they were leering and giggling amongst themself. "Aren't you to small to travel alone?" one of them asked.

"Where's your mommy and daddy at huh?" The other pretended to ask as if he was worried about me.  
His hand was large and pudgy enough to engulf my whole forearm, he stopped me from leaving and gosh how they smelt! they stank of beer and something even stronger.  
"Pretty careless letting you wander off alone"

"A sweet little treat like you could fall overboard or end up as an afternoon snack~"  
What were they implying??? _Are they going to toss me over board!? or kill and eat me!?_

I freaked out and kicked at them.  
My foot colliding with the crotch of the guy holding me. He instantly turned blue and pale, letting me go I rushed off while his partner in crime was momentarily stunned.  
 _But where could I hide on a boat?_

There was nowhere to go!  
I rushed across the floor and climbed the stairs to the back of the boat.  
 _There was pepole here so at least one would interfere right?.... what do I do!?_

  
"Hey you!"  
I froze but quickly realised it wasn't the creepy men but a familiar face I saw one on my elder brothers computer.  
I remember a little of what I had been allowed to see and enough to know that this boy was safe.... he was the protagonist after all.

"I am Gon Freecs"  
He stopps infront of me and offers his hand to shake "Who are you?"  
I take his hand wordlessly.

Gon looks at me quietly for a second "Are you alone? you can stay with me for a while if you want" my eyes go wide.  
 _Did he notice? did he see?_ Even if he didn't, his offer was a blessing in disguise.

"...."   
I purse my lips willing myself NOT to cry.  
Instead I sniff and nod, my hand in his grasping tighter.

* * *

"....."   
Gon looked at her: _She's scared.... I'm glad i did the right thing and asked her to stay with me._

* * *

"Come with me!"  
Gon dragged me along back over to the railing where he'd been at before "It's alright, you can tell me your name when you feel comfortable okay?".

I nod.  
Still having a death-grip on his hand "You are nice" I mumble loud enough for him to hear it.  
"Aren't you scared you'll be bullied too?".

Gon who has been busy looking at our hands is startled by my words.  
"....." Then he smiles, "Nah... if they try to, i'll kick them off the boat" I'm stunned about what he just said.

"Even if they are larger?" I didn't remember Gon being this violent.  
 _But what do I really know? firstly I didn't get to see much before brother kicked me out of his room._

"Size dosent mater" he said with certainty.  
"that just means the splash will be louder!"

 _Just how can he say such a thing with no care at all?_  
"pfft! Ha ha hah! ha!" I burst out laughing because of it. I dry my eyes and finally face him.

I can't help but smile now "Such a thing to say with a face like that!" I wasn't scared now.  
"I like you!" I say this shamelessly.

"......"  
Gon looks at me stunned.  
Then he looks away for a bit, his neck and ears a flaming red.

"huh?"  
 _Just why is he looking away?_ I have no idea what it's about.  
But he turns back a few seconds later looking normal again.

"I-I see!"  
He responds and laughs awkwardly.  
"Why are you here alone tho?" he asks me.

"...." I nod.  
I wonder that too.

I'm not even supposed to be here, however _I dont think its a good call to tell him all about being an dimensional outsider._  
"I don't know... I woke up alone on the boat." 

I realise after saying it out loud.  
"I don't remember anything..." _To avoid any complications... let's pretend I can't remember anything from the start!  
See! He's already buying it!_

"You can't remember anything?"

"yes..."

"..... Then what do you remember?"  
I can't think to much... the answer need to be now!

"Waking up here... and seeing only water"  
I pat my back for being such a fickle liar.

"Then... can you remember who you are?" He asks.  
"like how old you are... or what your name is?" He looks at me hopefully.

I shake my head.  
I know all that... but if I give him any details that only increases the risk of blundering.  
A lie should never have details. "I... no... I can't remember".

Gon pipes down.  
Were still holding hands even now, he squeezes a bit "It's alright! I'm sure you'll get them back". 

"Gon..."  
I bury the guilt, my goal is to find a way back home.  
  


"You look around my age.. perhaps a bit younger?" he looks at me "But I still like a name to call you with..."  
A name would help i guess.  
  


A temporary one.  
"But what would that be?" He looks like he's thinking hard about it.

"hmmmm...." Steam puffs out of his ears.

"!?" I resist the impuls to intervene.  
 _Is a name as difficult as math to him?_ i wonder.  
But I'm curious what he'll pick.

"Mi.... ehh... what about Mio?"  
Gon finally sets on a name.

"Mio?" I test it.  
It's a really simple name... It's not my real name but sure, I'll be Mio.

I hold my hand out "Hello Gon, I'm Mio"  
Gon's eyes twinkle a bit in approval and he takes my hand "I'm glad you like it!".


	2. Chapter 2

Fixing my glasses I spend some time with Gon.

He tells me almost all about why he was on the boat and I gathered he was here to become a hunter and find his father one day.

"Mito-san was upset for the longest time but in the end she let me go!" That concluded his tale of the master of the swamp.

  
"I'm sure you'll find him... but, wouldn't it be more fun to meet Kite again?"

Gon thought about it.  
"He did tell me about my father.... but yeah I guess?" Gon looked interested even if he tried to appear distant about the subject called Kite.

We climbed down the stairs heading closer to the double doors going into the boat.  
When... "Well... looksie here? isn't it our little girl?"

There was those bullies again!  
"And she found herself a little boyfriend?"

I halted and pushed at Gon.  
pushing him away from the direction they were at.

"Mio?"  
Gon halted, that gave the bullies time enough to cover ground and reach us.  
I stopped pushing at Gon.

I was scared.  
I wanted those creeps away from us.

Standing there I can only clutch Gon's wrist with my shivering hands, I can't stand up to adults. that kick from earlier was a panic move and wouldn't work twice.  
"Hello there little boy" they addressed Gon.

He turned to them.  
"Yes?" He didn't look alarmed at all!

"You seem to be having a good time running around with someone else's daughter"  
The way he said that made me uncomfortable. "About time you return her and stay away".

"....."  
Gon gave them a long look before smiling innocently "Is there any proof tho?"

"huh? P-Proof!?" The guy spurted.  
Gon's innocent smile seemed to be not so innocent at all "You don't look like her dad, so why should we listen to you two?"  
Gon was arguing.

"S-She's....my daughter!"

"Then what's her name?" Gon challenged.  
I look at him in panic but he wink's at me. 

"Her...." The man stopped himself.

"What's wrong? you don't know? how could that be? a dad should know that much with a heartbeat am I right?"  
By now our argument has reached more ears. others are tuning into the conversation.

"Is there a problem here?"  
A crew-member walked over to us and Gon pointed to the creeps "They are trying to kidnap her by impersonating like her dad!"

"That's not true!"  
The creep hisses in horror.

The crew turned to me.  
"Is that true?" I nod and huddle closer to Gon.

"They called me a snack earlier... saying they'll toss me over board... or eat me l-like a snack"   
Gon and the crew-member looked or more like glared at the creeps.

"that's a fucking lie!"  
They glower at me and Gon pulls me behind him "Stay away from her!" he growls.

"What's going on over here Guys?"  
The Crew-member's friends walked over outnumbering the creeps.

"Those pedos are creeping on these kids, is what is happening"  
his friends cracks their fists "Oh really? then let's kindly show them off the ship and let them swim ashore"


	3. Chapter 3

Safe to say the splash the creeps suffered was both amusing and concerning.

_They would be okay right?_  
I can't help but think like that.

"Did they really get tossed over board?"  
The crew had brought me and Gon in under deck.

_Good riddance_ , Gon thought still upset.  
He didn't know they had harassed her like that.  
"If they did they deserved that"

I only nod.  
Gon looks down at me while i'm eating a plate of cookies one of the milder mannered crew had presented.  
"They didn't actually do anything to you right?"

"huh?"

"Like.... hit you or ....you know" Gon fumbled around.  
I didn't understand what he was implying.

"They did grab my arm but I managed to get away because I panicked and kicked him under the belt."  
Gon relaxed and sat down next to me.

"That's a relief! I was worried they had really gone and done it"

"Gone and done it?" _Gon was talking about something I don't understand again._  
He saw my curiosity and coughed into his hand avoiding to indulge me.

* * *

"N-Nothing!"  
Gon looked flustered.  
 _She really has no idea what they tried to do!? perhaps her memory loss affected her social awareness..._ Gon looked at Mio thinking hard about something.  
 _That or she really dosen't know about those things yet._

"Gon! here you should really try this cookie!" Gon is momentarily blinded by her cuteness.  
  


"Sure"   
_Whoa! She's really cute.... I can't look at her without risking saying something embarrassing._

* * *

I press the cookie against Gon's lips.

"Try" I command.  
"I'll over eat on cookies otherwise" He opens his mouth and I take the opportunity and shove the crumbly treat into his mouth.

He chews.  
Swallows and gives me a pointed glare.

"Eh? you didn't like it?"  
I think he dislikes the cookie but he only blushes and looks the other way AGAIN it's starting to become irritating.

"I wonder what I'll do after reaching the next stop"  
This makes him look at me. "I can't stay on the boat forever... And I doubt I can attend the hunter exam, it sound really difficult"

"Just stick around with me"  
Gon said not thinking at all "I told you, you could".

"But the exam-"

"That will work itself out somehow!" Gon stubbornly said.  
I knew I was roughly 3 years younger than Gon (only 9 years old infact) but even I knew it was impossible to attend something that demanded an application form approved and pre-submitted.

"But what if they say no?"  
  


"It will work"  
Gon seemed to have a mental problem. A huge one.

"Okay then" A problem only reality could rectify.  
Gon beamed and ate another cookie "Then it's settled!" I wonder how he could be this stubborn.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gon... how can you be this stubborn?"  
I ask Gon with an expression of slight disapproval.

Gon in turn only turned to me with a determined face "Because I told you it would, I'm making it happen!" _That's beyond anything I have ever heard before.  
_ But I have a feeling he won't back down from his self proclaimed goal of applying me to the exam.

"Were just kids, won't we need a guardian to sign this form?" (Only my name was on it so far)  
Gon paused and quickly turned the page to read the rules of appliance. judging the steam erupting from his ears I suspected he'd hit a wall.

"There has to be a way to get this approved!"  
Gon reread the paper and lit up "You don't need a guardians approval if you are 13!" I give Gon a hopeless glare.

"Do I seriously look 13 to you?"

"Now you do! despite, you could be 13 for all we now, so it's not like we are lying we are estimating!"

"E-Esti...mating..... are you sure it'll work?"  
Gon quickly filled the form.

"We'll scan this form and email it to the organisation before the exam starts"  
I was just letting the boy do his thing. _Where would I go anyway? it's not like I can just go home....._ "Mio?" Gon noticed the slightly downcast expression on his friends face.  
She hopped back into gear and turned to him with a sweet little smile "yes?" Gon was again struck by the cuteness.

"Ah....no...I" Gon turned redas a tomato, a sight I was starting to accept as a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Gon finished my application.

"There!"  
I peered over his shoulder and was met with a completely different alphabet.

 _Is this the time where I say that I can't read? ..... nah,_  
I give Gon thumbs up "let's hope it works" I say and Gon folds the application and put's it in his bag.

I see some clouds in the horizon and quickly remember what comes next.  
"Gon the storm!" I point. He looks and takes my hand leading my under deck.

"Let's wait it out in the mess hall Mio"

"Okay"  
I squeeze his hand tightly.

The hall is filled with applicants and two familiar faces, one eating an apple while the other is reading a magazine.  
"Sour!" The apple eater hisses to himself.

/"Flip, rustle/  
The other quietly flips his page immersed in the contents.  
I sit down next to Gon waiting for the hour to pass and slowly it crawls on with the storm rolling over us and not even 4 min later are the waves so large they remind me of tall skyscrapers. 

The ship flies on the waves and cut's through the surface like a dolphin.  
It's a bumpy ride making everyone seasick "Here drink this" Gon has started giving out water and weird leafs to various applicant's to help the seasickness.

I hold his arm for balance trying to be calm.  
But whenever the ship rattles and sways I cant help but panic "Gon.... we won't sink wont we?" I can't help but ask about it.

"It won't"  
He is short about it and i calm down.

"If you say so"  
I smile a bit and resist hurling.

"hmm? you okay?"  
Gon feels my forehead and I nod.

"I'm fine! it's just the first time on a boat is all" Telling him that tho, I hurl a bit when the ship sharply makes a turn.  
take a deep breath and steady myself "See! I'm alright" Gon looks a bit disbelieving but also mimics my smile. 

"Good"

  
The door opens and the captain walks inside with two of his men looking the room over where only four pepole a left standing.  
"....." his eyes sharpens "you, you, you and you there; come with me" Everyone turned to him and I noticed the apple man and book boy follow quietly.  
I hopped up and pulled at Gon.

"Let's go! hurry! hurry!"  
I wanted to see the room where the wheel's were at! I rushed infront of the blond boy and tripped, almost face planting he wall.

"You okay?"  
He caught me before I could.

"Y-yeah....."   
He was pretty much holding me in the air, his arms securely around my waist my side pressed against his chest "Thank you!" I turn a wide grin at him.

"......"  
He sat me down making sure I was steady before unhanding me.  
  


Gon stepps up next to me "Sorry about that"  
Is it my imagination or is Gon standing a bit closer to me than normal? 

"It's not an issue"  
Blonde book boy responds then leaves the room giving me a tiny smile.

"I walk out after Gon with a "He was nice wasn't he?"

"I guess" Gon responded.  
 _He didn't have to smile like that at her tho.._. Gon silently thought.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter under construction


End file.
